Pink
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: Kagome and Shippo teamed up to pull a prank on Inuyasha. How will he react once he finds out?


Inuyasha was sitting outside Kaede's hut, legs crossed with Tessaiga in his arms.

_Target insight_, she mused with a wide smile.

She went out of Kaede's hut with her monstrous yellow bag and plopped down beside him. "Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted. "Nice day out for sitting outside, ne?"

"Shut up, wench," he replied gruffly before looking away.

She huffed and dug from her bag for a while before pulling out a brush and a bottle of oil. "Ne, Inuyasha. Your hair is a little bit messy. Let me brush it, ne? I've got the oil, look, it's odorless!"

"No!"

She gave him her puppy eyes and repeated. "You'll let me, won't you?"

Few objections, lots of yelling and cursing, and more puppy eyes later Inuyasha surrendered.

She sat behind him and smirked triumphantly, her hand behind her back gesturing a victory sign towards the hut. Shippo answered with approaching with big grins and playing on his laps with Kirara.

"Stay still, Inuyasha," she scolded lightly when he attempted to squirm away from them.

"Get the hell away, kit! Go play somewhere else!" he yelled angrily.

"Now, now," she assured softly. "Shippo and Kirara just wish to play there. Let them be, will you?"

Shippo grinned knowingly and Kirara mewed softly before resuming their game.

She continued to brush the long silver locks while applying something else to them unbeknownst to the owner. She was flushed when she had finished from holding her laughter.

"There," she said with a wide smile, laughter threatening to erupt from her throat. "It's shiny and beautiful now."

He merely snorted and tossing Shippo and Kirara to her. "Now that you're done, deal with them."

"Sure, sure," she replied with a big grin, before hurrying with the equally flushed kit while the demon cat went back to her mistress.

"I can't wait to see when he found out," Shippo snickered quietly in her ears.

They stayed in a safe distance, grinning idiotically to each other to the reactions they knew will happen.

The first one to approach him was Sango. She walked out of Kaede's hut with two ceramic bowls and dropped them at the sight of Inuyasha.

The pieces shattering attracted Inuyasha's attention and he turned over. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sango?"

She gaped at him and caught the sight of the two stifling their laughter and instantly knew what was happening. "N-Nothing, Inuyasha. I j-just slipped, that's all." She hurriedly returned to the hut, her laughter echoed moments later.

Bewildered Inuyasha continued to sit there, wondering what was wrong with the slayer.

"S-See that?" Kagome gasped between her laughter.

The next one to approach him was Kaede and Miroku, who had just came back from the neighbor village. Kaede's eyes widen and Miroku choked at the sight presented to them.

"What're you staring at, old hag? And are you possessed, Miroku?" he questioned rudely.

"We are alright, Inuyasha," Miroku replied between his laughter, having caught the sight of the miko and the kit and also knew what was going on. "Ah, we're… going, then. Back inside. Haha," he nervously added before hurrying himself and Kaede away.

Seconds later their laughter exploded from the hut, and Inuyasha seriously thought that his friends had finally lost their sanity.

Rin appeared then, almost simultaneously when Sesshoumaru appeared in the clearing with Jaken and Ah-Un. Her eyes widen, she unconsciously pointing rudely at his face.

"Inuyasha-sama!" she greeted with wonder evident in her eyes, "You're _pink_!"

They lost it then, laughing so hard while Inuyasha stared dumbly at her. "What the hell are you talking about, brat?"

But all she did was gaping at him as did Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Sesshoumaru watched him in mild amusement while Jaken rolled on the dirt crying and laughing.

Hearing the noises, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede stepped out of the hut and laughed equally hard at the sight of the annoyed hanyou.

"What's the fucking problem with you all?" he fumed.

"This Sesshoumaru is not aware that you have developed a fondness in hair dyeing, half breed," Sesshoumaru remarked blandly, while most of them have curled up on their feet for laughing so hard.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Hair dyeing? What the fuck are you talking about?" He stood and drew his Tessaiga in a heartbeat, it was then a breeze passed and blew a lock of his hair to his sight.

He froze and stared at it in horror.

It was _pink_.

Tessaiga fell from his grasp with a loud, dull thud and transformed back to the rusty old sword.

He pulled more hair and gaped at the pink locks.

They were laughing so hard that they were sure the neighboring villages could hear the laughter.

He looked around angrily and his eyes narrowed when they met Kagome's teary brown ones.

"Come back here, you bitch!" he yelled and leapt after the escaping girl. "I swear you're tired of living your fucking life!"

"It's pink!" Shippo said, and they once again lost in their merry hysterical laughter.

* * *

A/N: Original title: **Dye Him Pink**, shortened to **Pink** coz it'd give the story away. Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei but the plot is mine :D


End file.
